


Owen Sucks! (Reprise)

by Current521



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Enemies to lovers to enemies to lovers to, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Curt has to work with Owen AGAIN and he still sucks and he's still hot
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Owen Sucks! (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owen Sucks!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164349) by [okemmelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie). 



> Sequel to "Owen Sucks!" by okemmelie, please read it, it's here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164349

Two months of not seeing this snarky fucking face, and here he is, leaning against Cynthia's desk with that smug fucking smile and they have to work together, and not only that, they have to drive together, which means that they have to spend two fucking hours in a car with nowhere to go.

"So," Curt says when they've been driving for half an hour, and he knows the silence is gonna kill him faster than Owen's snark. "I didn't take you for the type to sneak out in the morning."

Owen laughs, and it's cocky and annoying and Curt hates him. "Well darling, I needed those papers. Maybe I'll stay for breakfast next time."

Curt scoffs, because there is no good response, there won't be a next time, even if Owen is hot and good in bed, Curt is not an idiot. So he says, "Sure," and resolves to stay quiet.

They have to sit in a tiny little room, just the two of them, and watch for a ridiculously long time, and Curt hates it, because he's stuck in a small space with Owen Carvour of all people, as if the car hadn't been bad enough. So because they're out of earshot, and to distract himself, he starts talking about the job, and what he expects to happen, narrates everything they see, and when Owen tells him to shut it, he just talks faster, because fuck Owen.

It takes about ten minutes for Owen to shut him up, and when he does, it's with a kiss. Of course it is, the fucking asshole, of course he just uses the same trick again. And honestly, Curt is bored and making out is nice, even if it's with Owen fucking Carvour, so he just kinda lets it happen.

He's smarter this time, though; he doesn't take Owen back to his hotel room. He kinda considers it, but he's not gonna fall for the same trick twice, and he has the papers they were sent to get, and he knows Owen would love to take credit.

Owen comes back to his hotel room anyway, but this time, both Owen and the papers are still there in the morning, so Curt kisses him awake just to kick him out, and then leaves him to find his way back alone. Cynthia gets mad at him about that, but Owen sucks, and he wasn't gonna spend another two hours in a car with that smug asshole knowing that he slept with him,  _ again _ , and that Owen won,  _ again _ , because Curt is a weak man, and Owen sucks, but he's also hot.

Anyway. It doesn't matter. Curt kinda gets a win, at least he's the one to bring back the papers, so suck on that, Owen Carvour.


End file.
